


Палиндром

by Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Embassytown - China Mieville, MIEVILLE China - Works, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Love Triangles, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Посол вошли в зал, заполненный людьми. Имя посла зашелестело, загудело, зажужжало во ртах Хозяев и терранцев. Джаред поймал сначала первую часть имени потом вторую, проиграл ее в голове, слил на язык и вплел свой голос в жужжаще-шелестящую толпу...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Палиндром

***

Посол вошли в зал, заполненный людьми. Имя посла зашелестело, загудело, зажужжало во ртах Хозяев и терранцев. Джаред поймал сначала первую часть имени, потом вторую, проиграл обе в голове, слил на язык и вплел свой голос в жужжаще-шелестящую толпу:

— ДженСен.

Посол улыбнулись собравшимся и, переглянувшись, подошли к Хозяевам. Их приветствие потекло в слуховые крылья и уши. Джаред встряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от шероховатых, сходных с подтаявшим засахаренным медом, безупречно одинаковых голосов. Посол уравнивали друг друга каждое утро — стирали то, что поддавалась, копировали то, что нельзя стереть, их голосовые связки тренировались сливать звуки с рождения. К подобному привыкли. Но все же идеально совпадающие вибрации и обертоны произвели сильное впечатление.

Посол ДженСен поклонились аплодисментам.

Гармоничные черты лица, элегантные короткие стрижки, улыбки, тонкие морщинки у глаз, короткое поглаживание языком нижней губы — синхронное, возбуждающее. Джаред следил за послом, наслаждался их плавными, голодными жестами и хотел обоих.

Он дождался окончания официальной части и подошел к послу:

— Я могу угостить вас вином?

Две пары глаз пробежались по его телу, оценили, взвесили, заинтересованно заблестели и два влажных рта выдохнули:

— Конечно...

— ...с удовольствием.

Джаред наполнил их бокалы.

***

Он не смог различить их в первый раз — распластавшись между двумя телами, он вибрировал как струна, натянутая между отверстием и колышком. Его вталкивали в тугое тугим, растягивали, сжимая, и он кричал им обоим:

— ДженСен, да! Да! Да!

Тогда он жалел, что не может выкрикивать их имя слитно, как ариекаи-Хозяева — Джен/Сен, хрипеть его ртом-подрезом и ртом-поворотом. Его человеческий рот брали по очереди — нежно и долго, напористо и властно, простыни пропитывались спермой, исторгнутой троими из ртов, анусов, членов — его и ДженСена, и в их первые ночи этого было достаточно.

Потом Джаред стал их различать, не путал даже после обязательного утреннего уравнивания. Их взгляды оставались разными – берущий Джена, отдающий Сена. Он занимался любовью с Сеном, пока Джен насиловал его, и понимал, что посол никогда не сменят имя на СенДжен.

Иногда они брали его вдвоем одновременно, сливались в единое существо полунежное-полуяростное. Джаред должен был кончить — они добивались этого своими шершаво-медовыми голосами, руками на его члене, не давали дышать, целуя поочередно. Он кончал, теряя сознание, боролся с обоими и отдавался обоим.

Но даже тогда он различал их — в том, насколько сильно ладонь вжимается в затылок, выгибает за волосы, в том, насколько вкусным будет долгожданный глоток воздуха.

Умопомрачительный секс длился часами. Джаред засыпал, истерзанный и удовлетворенный, растекался между двумя одинаково-неодинаковыми мужчинами и заранее жалел о том, что со временем их роман-сексуальная оргия подойдет к финалу.

Они расстанутся — такие связи недолговечны, а уж тем более гомосексуальные связи. Появится следующий любовник или любовница. Одно останется неизменным. Именно то, что делало секс с ДженСеном умопомрачительным, то, что заставляло и одного, и второго быть в сексе безупречными и извращенно-утонченными, заставлять Джареда кончать в любой позе, в любой позиции.

Джен и Сен ненавидели друг друга.


End file.
